Locos por el Baile
by Dos si y un No
Summary: Los de Seigaku... ¿Bailando? Les gustaria saber que tal se mueven? Entonces entren en este fic y vean como se las ingienan para poder bailar nuestros querididesimos tenistas.YAOI. Datash, golden, stonger, ahun. ¡Un Loco concurso de Baile!


By: La pareja Dispareja

Hi! He aquí dos ociosas autoras manipulando a los personajes de Konomi Takeshi de Prince of Tennis para sus dementes fines … Cualquier distorsión de personalidad está justificable ya que… es un fic de humor! Espero que os guste por que… bueno, ella es una yaoiloveriana y yo una homofóbica (Sólo me gusta el Tezuka Fuji u.u), ella una escritora de fic de humor, y yo una escritora de fic de romance…. ¡Veamos que sale de esta mezcla!

P.D: El Disclaimer ya está puesto arriba ¬¬, así que Takeshi, ya todos saben que tú fuiste el que los creaste ù.u.

_Pd de la Cho: Uuu Bueno, el nombre de usuario luego sera modificaso, si asi lo piden las dos autoras, yo solo soy la humilde servidora que sube el fic!_

* * *

**Locos por el Baile **

_-Primera Ronda -_

El Estudio estaba repleto, tanto, que algunos tuvieron que amontonarse en la fría madera de la escalera, además ¿Cómo no iba a estar lleno? Si las celebridades que se presentarían en unos momentos más eran los guapos y carismáticos tenistas de Seigaku.

De repente, el estudio se quedó en un profundo silencio ya que… ¡Habían entrado las grandiosas animadoras del programa¡Scurch y Jime-san!

- ¡Bienvenidos sean a este humilde programa llamado …!- Dijo la rubia animadora Scurch.

- ¡¡Locos por el baile!! – Completó Jime-san. Gritos por parte del público

- ¡Yeah! Locos por el baile. Ésta vez hemos decidido probar suerte con los integrantes del equipo Seigaku, haciendo que los titulares bailen demostrando el por qué no son bailarines y si tenistas -

- Yo no quiero Momo x Ryoma T.T-

- ¬¬ Pues te pudres …- ¡Seh! Como pueden ver las animadoras se quieren mucho, puro Peace and Love u.u.

- ¬¬ Claro, sólo porque es rubia ¿cierto? U.Ú – Jime-san "envidia" a su compañera por ser rubia natural, ya que ella es una niña de cabello común y corriente - En fin, y las parejas son¡¡¡Tezuka Kunimitsu y Fuji Suysuke!!! – El público grita eufórico.- La segunda pareja es Inui Sadaharu y Kaidoh Kaoru- Se escuchan aplausos más moderados... - La tercera es … Kikumaru Eiji y Oishi Syuchiroh … - de repente la animadora se agacha y se toca el pecho- X.X mi corazón- Se desmaya dramáticamente.

- II…- Scurch queda viendo a su compañera, pero le resta toda importancia y voltea al público con una sonrisa- la cuarta pareja es Momoshiro Takeshi y Echizen Ryoma Y la última y más deseada pareja …. ¡¡¡TAKA -SAN Y LA OH GRAN SRA SUMIRE!!!- El público se levanta de sus asientos y aplaude como si se tratara de la liberación del régimen autoritario de Fidel Castro.

- ¡¡¡Veterana, veterana!!!!!- Gritaba el público

- ¡¡¡Vamos Sra. sumire!!!- Animó una persona X

- ¡¡¡Patéele el trasero a sus alumnos!!!- Le siguió otra persona Y.

- Y como iba diciendo …- Comenzó Scurch, pero Jime-san se recupera de su Yaoi-Shock-Cardíaco.

- ¡Hey! que ya se me pasó ¿OK? ese es mi parlamento ¬¬ - Interrumpió algo molesta. Se sacude el polvo de la ropa y se vuelve a dirigir al público- Los titulares han accedido a este innovador concurso para ganarse … ganarse …. ¿qué se supone que ganan?- Miró interrogativamente a Scurch, la que todo sabe.

- ¿¡Qué se yo!? ò.o- Bueno, algunas cosas no las sabe.

- Bueno, para ganarse algo. Costó mucho pero accedieron y los veremos en sus facetas más íntimas y extrañas-

- Han estado practicando durante toda la semana para este gran día y esperamos que den lo mejor de sí. Damos el saludo a nuestra banda de música profesional encabezada por ¡el Sr. Hijiri tocando el violín!

- ¡¡¡Hijiri!!!!- Aclamó el público femenino.

- Hola …- Saludó Hijiri con una hermosa sonrisa que hizo babear al público- . ¡Yo no estoy loco!- Scurch y Jime-san lo miran raro, y después se alejan disimuladamente hasta quedar más cerca de la esquina. Ya seguras de no ser contagiadas, Jime-san continúa con su trabajo.

- Y también saludamos al resto de los músicos como ¡¡¡¡ Shindou Shuichi, Shakira, Nakano Hiroshy, Ryuichi Sakuma, Ricky Martin, Klaha de las Malice Mizer entre otros!!!!- Gritos llenan la sala de Estudio.

- Y como nadie nos auspicia, tampoco tenemos comerciales ni sueldo - Aunque ustedes no lo crean, las animadoras lo hacen para reunir dinero y dárselo a la fundación de "Deportistas Lesionados con Futuro" o "DLF", ubicado en Alemania. Y sip, es donde estuvo el carismático Tezuka-Buchou internado gran parte de la serie … ¡Mentira¡¡¡¡Las animadoras son unas babosas y lo único que quieren es ver YAOI!!!!... excepto por Jime-san que lo hace por su buena disposición ..

- Entonces comencemos con el concurso- La atmósfera cambia radicalmente a una ansiosa y misteriosa.

- Primera pareja …- La interrumpe un ruido emitido desde atrás del escenario. El tubo de oxígeno de Klaha se había roto y éste cae tieso al suelo.

- x.x ¡¡¡Me muero!!!!!- Se ve como entran hombres de blanco y se llevan al cantante en una camilla.

- ¿Qué haremos? Era irremplazable u.u- Se lamenta Scurch. De la nada aparece Kimeru- ¡Tú¡Reemplázalo! ò.o- Véase a público y elenco en general con una gotita en la nuca. Kimeru sólo asiente y se reúne con los demás músicos.

- Ehhh… primera pareja …. Tezuka Kunimitsu y Fuji Syusuke bailando … ¡Tango!-

- ¡Larga vida a la Stronger Pair!- dice el público. Las luces enfocaron a la pareja que entraba del brazo al escenario, y hombres y mujeres por igual (incluidas las animadoras) babearon al ver lo guapos que se veían ambos. Tezuka tenía la cabeza muy en alto, tan serio y majestuoso como siempre, con una camisa roja y una chaqueta sin mangas negro, al igual que sus apretados pantalones. Y cubriendo sus rebeldes cabellos casi dorados, estaba un hermoso sombrero de color… negro.

Por otro lado, Fuji saludó al público con su común sonrisa, haciendo chillar a más de una fanática. Tenía por vestimenta un suave vestido(no nos maten U) sin tirantes de un sensual azul oscuro, con varios vuelos que rozaban el suelo. Definitivamente, el vestuario les iba a ayudar mucho en las calificaciones.

- ¬… - La rubia animadora había quedado sin habla… y si seguía así también se iba a quedar sin baba- …. Están listos?- Logró decir cuando Jime-san le dio un "suave" codazo.

- Repíteme por qué hago esto Fuji ¬¬- Murmuraba un poco enojado Tezuka.

- Tendrás tu recompensa- Contestó el prodigio. El capitán se tensó.

- Más te vale- Fuji se alejó para ponerse al frente de Tezuka, pero a una buena distancia, según las reglas del Tango. Kunimitsu lo quedó viendo con un prometedor brillo en la mirada, recorriendo ansioso el exquisito cuerpo de su compañero. Cuando hubo de verlo a la salida de los camarines, tuvo que aguantar a duras penas de hacerle el amor ahí mismo, pero ahora se concentraría plenamente en el baile, ya que Tezuka Kunimitsu no era un perdedor.

- ¡¡¡Música!!!- Ambas animadoras se situaron en una esquina para que los participantes aprovechen por completo la pista. La música da comienzo y el público guarda silencio, con los seis sentidos puestos en la Stronger Pair.

Fuji se va acercando seductoramente a Tezuka, mirándolo provocativamente para que éste empiece a bailar. Tezuka como pudo se quedó quieto, ya que el baile consistía en que Fuji debía persuadirlo para que él lo acompañe luego pero… aquellos movimientos y miradas lo estaban torturando, y no podía esperar para tocarlo. Se recordó mentalmente no llevar pantalones tan apretados cuando estuviese con Fuji.

Cuando ya hubo pasado el cortejo, Tezuka tomó a Fuji de la cintura y lo apegó a él, e inmediatamente se excitó. Syusuke sólo le sonreía lujuriosamente, ya que había sentido aquel bulto que le rozaba la cadera, y Tezuka juró que cuando el baile terminara sí que lo iba a hacer sufrir. El prodigio hizo caso omiso a la advertencia silenciosa del capitán y deslizó su deliciosa pierna por el muslo de Tezuka, y éste ya no aguantaba más el infierno bajo su pantalón.

No se dio cuenta en qué momento había terminado la canción, pero había acabado, y él estaba sudando, con la cara un poco sonrojada, los lentes levemente empañados y respirando por la boca.

El Público se paró enseguida para aplaudir y gritar emocionados a los participantes.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡Oh my God!!!!!- Babeó Scurch.

- ¡¡¡Waaa!!! gracias por su participación, váyanse por allí- Dijo Jime-san. Tezuka agarró a Fuji de la mano y salió a paso rápido, no vaya a ser que vean su evidente erección bajo el "sugerente" pantalón. Ahora debía arreglare cuentas con Fuji, y vaya de que manera lo haría.

- Que espectacular fue lo que acabamos de ver ¿no lo creen?- Y sí que fue grandioso, el calor aún se podía sentir en el ambiente.

- ¡Woo! que buen baile- Opinó Jime-san.

- Y el destacado jurado debe decir la nota para los participantes de un uno al diez. Primer jurado es … GACKT!!!

- -.- pues yo les pongo un ocho-

- ¡¡¡¡¡Buuu!!!!! ò.ó- El público no estaba para nada satisfecho u.u.

- ¿Por qué un ocho y no un 10?¿Acaso te dan envidia¿¿¡¡Es eso, cierto!!?? ò.ó- Dijo ya un poco descontrolada la animadora castaña.

- Cállate niña loca, les puse un ocho por que el "seme" no usó la rosa en la boca, como se hace comúnmente -.- - Se justificó el cantante.

- Ahhh … - El público más tranquilo se sentó.

- El jurado numero dos es InuYasha- Dijo la animadora rubia.

- Eh, esperen, yo no sé contar ¿que se supone que debo hacer? ó.o- Dijo el Hanyou un poco nervioso.

- Mira, levanta el numerito que dice 10 n.n- Le ayudó Jime-san… con claras intenciones

- ¡Pero no se leer!-

- ò.ó ¡Levanta cualquier paleta y ya!- InuYasha levanta dubitativo la paleta con el número… ¡Diez!, y el público lo ovaciona.

- ¿Lo hice bien?- Miró como el público lo alababa- ¡Ja¡Muérete de envidia Naraku, sé contar!- Scurch sólo lo mira con cara de Mada mada dane. Retoma su trabajo de animadora y da a saber el siguiente jurado.

- Nuestro tercer jurado es ¡¡Edward de FMA!!-

- Pues, yo les pongo un …- Jime-san lo interrumpe.

- ¡Hey niñito¿Te puedes sentar en una silla más grande? Es que tu cabeza no se ve-

- ò.ó ¡¡¿¿Me estás llamando bajito??!!- El bajito ¡Ehm! digo, el "Oh gran alquimista de acero" se levantó con un puño en alto y con una cara de "Te voy a matar".-

- ¡Sólo di la estúpida nota y ya! ò.o-

- Yo les pongo un nueve, concuerdo con el comentario de Gackt, y también porque el "seme" no se sacó los lentes- Dijo aún un poco enojado, mirando amenazante a Jime-san.

- Y como último jurado presento a ¡¡¡¡¡MI HYDE!!!!!- Gritó Scurch dándole un "imperceptible" énfasis a éste personaje.

- Hola, hola- Saludó Hyde

- ¡Coca cola!- Un silencio profundo, tanto, que se podían escuchar como los grillos cantaban.

- Hola hola- Volvió a repetir, pero no fue complementado porque Scurch estaba ocupada tratando de quitarse la mano de Jime-san de su boca. Luego lanzó una de esas sonrisas Pepsodent a la cámara y al público- Bien, fue un baile muy lindo, por eso yo les pongo ¡un 10!- Todos lo miraron con la cara más amigable que tenían.

- Nunca me decepcionas- Suspiró la rubia, con Jime-san ya quitada de en medio.

- Bien, y con el dolor de mi alma doy la bienvenida a una nueva pareja, ellos son .. ¡¡¡¡Kikumaru y Oishi bailando salsa!!!!- El público aplaude, y lo hacen más fuerte cuando se ve como la Golden Pair entra a la pista. Eiji saludó entusiasmado con el brazo, lo que hacía que su vestido rojo se balanceara. Oishi les dedicaba a todos una de sus blancas sonrisas, luciendo su pantalón negro y su camisa blanca con numerables vuelos de colores en los brazos. Se acercaron a las animadoras, que fueron agradablemente asfixiadas por los brazos de Eiji.

- Eiji me está abrazando .-

- Ehhh… estás azul o.o- Dijo Scurch a su compañera.

- No me importa .- Desgraciadamente Oishi, como buena persona que es, alejó a Eiji de la animadora para que ésta pudiera respirar.

- ¡Ahora vayan al escenario y demuestren lo que verdaderamente son! -

- ¡Matte matte!- Todo quedó en silencio y miraron interrogativamente a Eiji -¡Yo no puedo bailar!-

- ¿Cómo que no? Pero si estamos listos, hemos practicado toda la semana para esto- Trató de razonar Oishi.

- Es que fui al camarín de Fujiko para preguntarle como me veía mejor, con pantalones o con vestido pero, pero…- Puso un infantil puchero- … No pude porque nadie me abrió la puerta, y parece que Tezuka le hacia algo porque Fuji gritaba algo de "no más", "no sigas", y muchos "¡¡¡Ahhh!!!"- Las caras de público y animadoras se clonaron en tomates.

- Eres tan inocente Eiji. Además tu con cualquier cosa te ves bien- Le animó el sub-capitán.

- ¿Enserio+w+-

- ¡Claro!, ahora bailemos ¿quieres?- Le ofreció la mano.

- ¡Hoi!- Aceptó gustoso- ¡Ah! Y antes de empezar quiero decir que, no es que me guste usar vestido pero lo debía hacer para darle más énfasis al baile - Aclaró antes de que ambos se centraran en la pista.

- . ¡Que comience el baile!- Eiji y Oishi se situaron en la mitad del escenario, alejados un poco y con los pies levemente separados. Comenzó la música y por ende su baile, Oishi dio inicio a la secuencia de un, dos, tres con el pie izquierdo mientras que, Eiji lo hacía con el derecho. Se movían sin duda, perfectamente cordinados, cada paso y cada giro, avanzando hacia adelante y atras . Haciendo giros del cuerpo de derecha e izquierda mientras se miraban directamente a los ojos con dulces sonrisas. El ambiente de amor y lealtad que se percibia conmovia al publico, a la vez que se les contagiaba la alegria, felicidad y vida que irradiaban esto dos agiles bailarines. Finalmente Oishi tomó de la cintura a Eiji, finalizando así el baile… los espectadores felicitaron con ansiosos aplausos a la pareja, quienes a su vez saludaban agradecidos al público.

- X.X ¡Moriré!- Dijo Jime-san ya tambaleándose.

- ¡¡¡¡¡Que hermoso baile!!!!!- Comentó la rubia con un suspiro soñador.

- Les pongo un ocho -.- -Dijo cortante Gackt, y las animadoras lo quedaron mirando feo.

- ¿¿Otra ves un ocho?? ò.o- Sep, la castaña ya se estaba hartando.

- ¿Algún problema? ¬¬- Le retó a que diga algo, pero InuYasha interrumpió.

- ¿Está bien?- Preguntó con la cara más inocente que él pueda colocar.

- ¡¡¡Idiota!, levantaste un 5!!!- Le insultó Scurch con la peor de sus miradas… que da miedo, mucho miedo la verdad. InuYasha se apretó más contra su asiento.

- ¿Eso es malo? Ó.ò- Preguntó aún temeroso de la rubia.

- ó.ò No es tu culpa Inu- Trató de consolarlo la otra animadora.

- Voy a matarte ò.ó- InuYasha bajó sus felpudas orejas para no seguir escuchando.

- Yo les pongo un 10- Dijo de repente el "Enano de Acero"

- ¡¡Yo también un 10!!- Anunció Hyde con la paleta con el número en la mano. Y todos lo quisieron, porque él es muy generoso ¿ne?. (y daltonico)

- Siguiente pareja, les damos la bienvenida a Takeshi y Ryoma bailando ¡¡¡Reggeaton!!!- Hace acto de presencia la Ah-Un Pair, usando ambos unas playeras blancas enormes, al igual que sus Blue-Jeans, en donde traían colgando unas grandes cadenas doradas. En sus cabezas traían aquellos Jockey, con la visera de lado.

- Y … ¡Que comience el show!- Se situaron en la pista, con posiciones bastante provocativas. Momoshiro comienza a moverse sensualmente acercándose hacia el joven de orbes doradas haciendo muchos movimientos pélvicos, rozando a su compñaero, mientras que Ryoma … se quedaba parado, quieto, prácticamente muerto. Momo bailaba como los dioses (sólo ese baile) claro, a momo le encantaba esa música porque él es un party boy, siempre el alma de la fiesta; y Ryoma … se quedaba inmóvil, lo que desanimaba bastante el baile. El de cabello en punta perreaba a Ryoma como si fuera un reggeaton boy y su compañero … se quedaba rojo y más tieso que un muerto. Finalmente, momo algo cabreado por la 'cooperación' de su compañero terminó pegado a su cuerpo, provocando que al más pequeño se le subiera la sangre... Y no exactamente a la cabeza, susurrando algo muy cerca de su oído, para después casi lamerme y morderle el lóbulo de la oreja. Fue ahí que la canción terminó.

- Pues fue realmente penoso, horrible, el mocoso no se movió. No hubo conexión con la pareja, fue un asco.- Dijo Gackt. De repente se escucha una voz del público, que estaba de lo más silencioso.

- Ésa es mi frase- Alegó con su calma habitual Shinji Ibu.

- Yo les pongo un 2- Todos pusieron una cara como ésta: O.O ¿WTF¡Estaba bien por Ryoma, realmente había arruinado el baile! Pero... ¿Y Momo? Él le había puesto todo su empeño, ejem... él chico había sido emotivo ¡Que cruel era Gackt¡Cuando saliese del Show iba a 'aclarar' asuntos pendientes con unas cuantas fans! A todos les ponía 'mala' nota... Se escucharon unos tantos gruñidos por la galería.

- ò.ó esto es tu culpa, echizen, por qué no te mueves!!!!???- grito el cabelludo en punta

- momo sempai, yo no quería hacer esta estupidez! Ò.Ó

-no te costaba nada moverte!, eres anti-rítmico!!

-en las noches no me dices eso ¬///¬

-o///o, ò.ó no cambien el tema!!! -InuYasha levanta la paleta con el dos.

-¡Bien hecho Inu!-

- Yo también les doy un 2- Dice Edward

- Les doy un 4 por esforzarse- Seh, Hyde es muy generoso u.u.

- Pues bien …- Dice alegre Jime-san- eso demuestra que ellos no hacen buena química

- ¿Quieres apostar? ¬¬- Retó Scurch. Jime-san no le hizo caso y siguió hablando.

- Y ahora vamos con nuestra periodista estrella desde backstage, me refiero a ¡¡Cho-chan!!- Detrás de ellas se ve como se enciende una pantalla gigante, donde se podía ver a una chica de largo cabello castaño. La joven, con una gran sonrisa maniatica, empieza a hablar.

- Hola ¡Soy Cho-chan y me dicen la sutil! Yo entrevistaré a los "bailarines" antes y/o después de la competencia. Comenzaremos con…- mira a su alrededor- … ¡Por aquí!- Rápidamente se dirige a la Golden Pair- Hola chicos, déjenme preguntarles si tuvieron algún percance mientras bailaban- Pone cara de "amo el yaoi y quiero sacar algo bueno de esto"-

- ¿¿Percance?? No, ninguno, hacemos una muy buena pareja- Contestó alegre el pelirrojo saludando a la camarita amiga.

- ¬¬ Precisamente por eso preguntaba ¿Y que tal tú Oishi¿Eres fetichista?- El Vice-Capitán se sonrojó-

- O.o ¿Qué es eso?¿ tiene que ver con los fetuchinni? me gustan esos fideos- dijo Eiji algo confundido mirando la cara roja de su compañero.

- No es nada Eiji, y no lo soy U///Ú-

- No te creo ¬¬ …- Gira la vista y se encuentra con otras víctimas¡Ehem! digo, competidores.- ¡Oh¡Pero si son Momo y Ryoma! o QUE HERMOSOS!!!- corre hacia ellos, y la 'camarita amiga' logra captar como momo tiene suavemente agarrado por la cintura a Ryoma mientras van entrando al Backstage, cuando se fijan en 'la periodista estrella' Ryoma 'sutilmente' le da un pisotón a momo para que éste se aleje de él. Aún así, su discusión sigue por el pésimo baile dado gracias a nuestro querido futuro pilar central de Seigaku.

- ò.ó Eres un tieso!- alegó el mayor

- ò.ó Que me importa!- respondió molesto el aludido en cuestión

- Relax, relax. Hola, soy cho-chan y me dicen la sutil- se presentó la queridísima reportera, luego se dirigió hacia el más pequeño- Oye ryoma¿tú siempre eres tan tieso para moverte?

- Pues clar …- iba a responder, pero fue interrumpido.

- ¬///¬ de tieso no tiene nada- dijo mirando de soslayo a su pareja de baile.

- Fuertes declaraciones ¬- y la baba caía mientras se imaginaba escenas no aptas para el horario- cof cof .. Bien, han ido a bailar ?- bajito- a una club gay n.n?

- OwO … o///o!!- ambos jóvenes se sorprendieron por la falta de tacto ante la pregunta sonrojándose como toda respuesta

- ¡¡Yo no soy gay!!- exclamó el pequeñín

- Claro, y yo nací ayer ¬¬- comentó sarcástica la muchacha.

- Yo soy de la bi force u///u- contestó sonrojado, mientras miraba un poco apenado el piso(n/a: bi fouce bi sexual)

paréntesis: (suena música clásica de fondo y una voz española españolísima lee lo siguiente) según la real CIS (consejo de identidad sexual) ryoma es bisexual con más tendencia a la homosexualidad … eh --- cierra paréntesis, se acaba la musica

- Lamento que les haya ido TAN mal, pero así es la competencia- Para de hablar al oír un extraño sonido- ¿Qué es ése ruido?- Trata de buscar de donde provienen aquellos suaves pero audibles gemidos, y termina frente a la puerta de la Stronger Pair- ¿¡Qué mataka?!-

-¡Oh no¡Debe ser Fujiko otra vez! ò.ó ¡¡¡Tezuka le está matando!!!- Acusó el pelirrojo con aquella inocencia que sólo él posee n.n

- U Creo que no es conveniente que entremos- Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa y algo avergonzado Oishi. Cho-chan le envió una mirada para que se calle.

-¡Pues yo si entro porque soy Cho-chan y me dicen la sutil! Ò.ó!!- Con un caderazo de lo más "Cho-chan" abre la puerta, y se encuentra con una escena tremendamente impactante. Tezuka se separó del miembro de Fuji para ver el origen de su interrupción, pero la puerta estaba cerrada, así que prosiguió con su tarea. Por mientras Cho-chan huía a mil.

- O///O … ¡¡¡¡¡ODIO LA STRONGER PAIR!!!!! …- Se detuvo en una esquina y sonrió nuevamente a la cámara, que increíblemente le había seguido toda la carrera.- Volvemos al estudio- En el Estudio las animadoras ya habían formado un buen charco de baba en el piso.

-¡Por Dios¿¿Quien le escribe las preguntas a esta periodista??- Dijo ya recuperada de aquella deliciosa escena- Por cierto, aprovechamos de mandarle saludos a las integrantes de la CIS o consejo de identidad sexual del cual soy parte, también saludamos a los detectores de la CIS

- El baile debe continuar. Recordemos la estructura del programa, que en realidad parece ya cualquier cosa.- Suspiró resignada Jime-san.

- Hoy se presentarán todas las parejas y se eliminará a una. Todas las semanas se eliminará a una hasta que sólo queden dos en competencia. Recordemos también que en cualquier momento puede entrar en juego otras pareja como por ejemplo Kamio e Ibu que han estado hinchando bastante para participar-

- O también Atobe con Kabaji …- Dijo la segunda animadora- Aunque Atobe desde un principio quiso bailar con Tezuka pero creo que Fuji se lo dejó bien en claro, jeje, abajo la imperial pair - Agregó.

- Y démosle la bienvenida entonces a Inui Sadaharu y a Kaidoh Kaoru bailando ¡¡¡BREAK DANCE!!!- Los participantes ya estaban al lado de las animadoras, recibiendo algunos aplausos. Kaoru se limitó a emitir su bien conocido siseo, mientras Inui se arreglaba los lentes.

-Posibilidades de sacarnos arriba de un 2 … 100-

( la música parte, ellos bailan con movimientos flaites, moviendo las manitos y girando y girando en el piso con complejo de bey blade)

- ¡Muy bien¡¡¡¡Really nice!!!!- Felicitó Jime-san.

- ¡Guau¡No sabía que la gente podía girar como pelotas de playa!- Dijo emocionada la rubia.

- -.- yo les pongo un ocho- Terció aburrido el cantante Gackt.

- ¿¿¡¡QUE MIERDA TIENES CON LOS OCHOS!!??- Explotó Jime-san con la cara roja.

- Ahora que soy un master en leer y contar- Dijo InuYasha con su inexistente modestia- yo les doy un… -Levanta la paleta con el diez.

- ¬¬ no sabes otro número-

-Yo les doy un 9 porque me mareé- habló Edo.

- A mí me gusto mucho así que les doy ¡¡un lindo 10!!-

- Que generoso es nuestro jurado Hyde -

- ¡¡Revisemos los puntajes!!.- Invitó Jime-san- ¡¡¡Inui/Kaidoh están empatados con Tezuka/Fuji con 37 puntos!!!- Aplausos por parte del público.

- Luego están Eiji y Oishi con ¡¡¡33 puntos!!!- Más aplausos.

- Y en último lugar están Momo/Ryoma con solo … ¡11 pts!-

- Recordemos que aún falta que gane .. Es decir, que pase la oh gran Sra. sumire- Avisó la rubia.

- O sea ahora ¡¡¡que venga la modelo!!!- Llamó la animadora castaña con tono Don Francisco- …es decir ¡¡¡¡que vengan los participantes!!!!- Entran, saludando animadamente al público, Taka-san y Sumire-sensei.

-¡¡Ellos bailaran country!!- Aunque no era necesario decirlo, ya que tenían los típicos vestuarios del oeste, incluyendo las botas con espuelas y los hermosos sombreros.

-¿Listo?- preguntó la Sra. Sumire a su acompañante.

- Espero no hacer el ridículo- Contestó Taka-san con una tímida sonrisa, pero cuando escuchó la música, sus nervios se disiparon de una forma sorprendente.- ¡¡¡¡¡ORA ORA ORA¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡I´M READY TO DANCE ON STAGE!!!!!!!!!

- ¡¡¡¡Música!!!!- Dijo Shakira. Ambos empezaron a hacer muestra de sus grandiosas habilidades en ésta área, terminando con un magnífico y perfecto levantamiento por parte de Kawamura hacia su entrenadora gracias a su técnica "Hadokyu".

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡WOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! . ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡VETERANA, VETERANA!!!!!!!!- Alababa el público excitado, acompañado de alguno que otro alago.

- ¡¡¡¡¡Bien hecho veterana!!!!!-

-¡¡¡¡¡Así se hace!!!!!-

-¡¡¡¡¡¡NO TE MUERAS NUNCA!!!!!!

- ,o, Espectacular, me llegaron a salir lágrimas y eso que no lloro desde el 1950 y algo. Precioso pero ….- Gackt cambió a su apacible cara- -.- Les pongo un ocho.

- ¿¿¿¡¡¡POR QUÉ UN OCHO!!!???- Saltó Jime-san, pero antes de obtener respuesta InuYasha comenzó a hablar.

- Yo les pongo …-

- Un 10 ¬¬- Dijeron todos los presentes.

- 0.0 ¡¡¡Ésta gente es bruja¡¡Pueden adivinar lo que pienso¡¡¡¡¡Quiero volver a mi Época!!!!!-

- Un 10 para la anciana y el chico que grita mucho- Dijo el rubio pequeño.

- Un diez- Secundó el amable de Hyde.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡Wooo¡¡¡¡la Sra. sumire y Taka-san lideran la competencia con 38 puntos!!!!

- Quiero que esto se acabe ya porque me duele la cabeza. Vamos a las malditas eliminaciones.- Dijo con un poco de fastidio Scurch.- ¡¡¡Todos vengan on stage!!!- Todas las parejas se acercan al centro de la plataforma, incluso Tezuka quien venía un poco exaltado por tanta actividad física, y no me refiero al baile.-Bien, hoy eliminaremos a una pareja por ser anti-rítmica, poco jugada, bla bla bla...

- Y dentro del sobre que tengo en la mano están los nombres de la pareja que abandonarán esta competencia-

- No hay que ser adivino para saber quienes son ¬¬- Murmuró un tipo X

- ó.ò ¿¿¿por qué todos pueden leer la mente y yo no???- Preguntó apenado el Hanyou.

- Los eliminados de hoy son …. Momoshiro y Ryoma- Todos aplauden por mera lástima.

- ¿Algo que decir?- Preguntó Scurch mirando a la Ah-Un Pair.

- Estamos muy agradecidos se haber participado en esta competencia tan ardua con grandes oponentes y …- Ryoma lo interrumpió

- -.- Mada mada dane-

- ¬¬ -

- ¡Nos veremos en el próximo capitulo de locos por el baile!-

- Si gustan nos pueden enviar queques, bebidas, kuchen, y cuchuflis para la Scurch-

- ¡¡¡¡Matte ne!!!!- Con la mano levantada en un saludo flojo.

- ¡¡¡¡¡Ja ne!!!!!- Se despidió más entusiasmada.

* * *

Lo de las donaciones va enserio n.n 

Scurch: Esperamos Reviews para saber si continuamos o no esta estúpida idea que salio cuando estábamos sentadas viendo la despedida de los cuartos medios en nuestro colegio

Jimena: y si, si están pensando que somos unas malas alumnas por estar distraídas pensando en historias sin sentidos en las despedidas de nuestros sempais …. ¡Están en lo correcto!

Scurch: para el próximo capitulo tal vez halla lemon, todo depende de Jimena

Jimena: ju ju jui!!!!(tono Sra. sumire), claro que habrá lemon de la stronger pair///

Scurch: y a lo mejor tal ves halla de eiji oishi, depende de cho chan, la sutil … por cierto¿Dónde está?

véase a cho instalando cámaras de espionaje y micrófonos de alta calidad en el camarín de la golden pair

Cho: . yaoi!!!!

----------------------------

Jimena: debe estar pensando en mas y mejores preguntas para nuestros participantes

Jime y scurch: queremos Reviews!!!!!

Cho: Jo jo jo!!! Y aquí vengo yoo!!

Jimena: O.o que diablos?!

Cho: ¬¬ Que esperabas?! Si yo me mande la salsa y corregí lo del Reggeaton! y vi por ahi unas faltas... AUSPICIENMEE!! Jimeeee... MIRA! le muestra una foto momoryo y esta se desmaya Jo jo jo, Suimimase!!

Schurch: YAOI!!!...

---------------OO------------------


End file.
